Giros inesperados
by Akira Yu
Summary: ¿Qué pasó con Howl y Sophie después de romper la maldición?. Sophie había estado a punto de perder al que amaba por una maldición y puede hacerlo de nuevo. No sabe si esta vez podrá ayudarlo. Sophie comienza a tener dudas respecto a Howl. La vida puede tener giros inesperados. ESPERO REVIEWS.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: En el que una poderosa magia se hace presente. **

Sophie Hatter, la mayor de tres hermanas, había hallado su fortuna, y vaya que era fortuna. Viviendo en un castillo ambulante al lado de Howl, su querido mago. La paz reinaba nuevamente en el reino de Ingary. Después de haber sido una anciana, Sophie se sentía con más energía que nunca, realmente no podía creer que hubieran transcurrido, ya, tres meses desde que la Bruja del Páramo había muerto.

Como una mañana cualquiera, Sophie, recogía flores en el Paramo, un terreno lleno de flores que Howl le había dado. Caminaba acompañada del útil y flotante invento de Michael, una tina llena de agua en donde colocar las flores. Recogía todos los ejemplares que podía para la floristería. Las acomodaba en masetas y las colocaba en las estanterías de la tienda, dedicándoles algunas dulces palabras para que estas no se marchitaran. Mientras acomodaba cestos y movía trastos, se encontró varios tulipanes descansando dentro de dos raros contenedores, que llamaron la atención de Sophie, eran las botas de siete leguas de Howl, haberlas encontrado llevo a Sophie a aquellos los días en la tienda se sombreros, que en aquel tiempo, eran sus únicos amigos, y en el que nadie podía comprar un sombrero sin chismorrear. Se enteraba de cosas tales como que la esposa del alcalde había sido vista hablando con hombres indeseables, que alguna mujer se había fugado con un conde, y en ese entonces, que el castillo de Howl se había trasladado al Páramo cerca de los acantilados o que se había comido el corazón de alguna chica. Rumores que Sophie ahora sabia no eran ciertos. Howl, el joven mago ahora dueño de su corazón, no sería capaz de una atrocidad como esa, era un hombre sumamente apuesto y vanidoso, que solo solía cortejar a las damas para luego romperles el corazón.

Howl se comportaba de una manera muy atenta para con ella, ya no salía tan seguido del castillo. A veces se sentaba frente al fuego a lado de Sophie mientras remendaba alguna prenda de Michael. Sophie cocía botones, daba una puntada tras otras y Howl solo la contemplaba, le encantaba mirar a aquella chica que tanto amaba. A veces la sorprendía tomándole la mano, haciéndola detener su costura.

-Sophie, creo que trabajas demasiado.- dijo el mago en una ocasión.-para ya, cariño-.

- pero… si no lo hiciera, ¡esto sería un pocilga! - contestaba Sophie y Howl solo se limitaba a abrazarla tiernamente.

Cuando Sophie por fin dejo de recordar, dejo todas las flores en su lugar y regreso al castillo a servir el desayuno, dejando las botas tal y como estaban.

Michael estaba ya sentado en la mesa con un libro en la mano, rodeado de extraños frascos y bolsas con polvos con una etiqueta para identificarlos, tomaba hiervas, polvos y líquidos de todo tipo provenientes de los frascos, murmurando palabras, ilegibles, en un extraño idioma.

¡Buenos días Sophie!- grito Howl bajando por la escalera. Se acerco a ella y le paso un mechón de pelo rojo dorado detrás da la oreja, lo que a Sophie le provocó un escalofrió lleno de electricidad que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Buenos días, Howl- dijo Sophie con las mejillas encendidas.

-déjame ayudarte con eso- dijo Howl tomando la sartén de la mano de Sophie.

Después de tomar el desayuno, Howl se dirigió al baño gritando.

-¡necesito agua caliente Cálcifer!- y desapareció en el baño.

-¡Derrochador irresponsable y flojo!, soy el único que trabaja aquí- chillo Cálcifer desde la chimenea, mientras devoraba las cascaras de huevo que Sophie le había dado.- después de romper el contrato no sé porque sigo haciendo esto.

Sophie cambio el letrero de la florería de "abierto" a "cerrado". Veía a todo tipo de gente congregarse a través de la ventana, algunos a la espera de que Sophie abriera, había damas con todo tipo de vestidos brillantes y caballeros que entraban algo nerviosos pero muy elegantes. Sophie los atendió a todos y cada uno de ellos hasta que llego la hora de su descanso, momento en el que regresaba al castillo a sentarse frente el juego con Cálcifer a charlar, para que este no se aburriera mientras Howl seguía en el baño.

Para su sorpresa Howl la esperaba sentado, no tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, no se había teñido el pelo tan esmeradamente como siempre, no había usado la mayoría de las cremas del baño y desprendía un ligero olor a menta. Usaba el traje azul y plata que una vez pinto de negro para asistir al funeral de su antigua tutora La Señora Pentstemmon.

-¿Donde está Michael? - pregunto Sophie

-Fue a ver a Martha- contesto Cálcifer.

- ¿Howl, no vas a salir?- pregunto Sophie dirigiéndose al joven Mago, era raro verlo así, así que no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en su aspecto Sophie recordó lo que habían dicho Cálcifer y Michael cuando Howl cortejaba a Lettie , cuándo Sophie llegó a pensar que podría haberse enamorado realmente de su hermana. 

_-¿se demoro menos de una hora en el baño esta mañana?- peguntó Michael aquel día._

_- tardo dos horas- replico Cálcifer. _

_-Ahí lo tienes- había dicho Michael.- el día en el que Howl se olvide de hacer eso sabrás que realmente esta enmarado._

Sophie no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de felicidad al recordar esas palabras.

-Oh no, Sophie, quizá más tarde.- contesto Howl poniéndose en pie para ir en busca de Sophie.

- ¡hola a todos!, eh traído un pastel de Cesari de parte de Lettie…- chillo Michael desde el marco de la puerta, deteniéndose al ver a Howl y a Sophie tomados de la mano. Se rasco detrás de la cabeza avergonzado.

Al ver esto, Sophie, llevó al joven mago, que ahora llevaba el pelo negro, del color del barro, a la mesa, e invito al aprendiz de mago a acompañarlos.

-Bien probemos un pedazo- los animo Sophie. Y todos comieron.

- ¡eh! Yo también quiero.- refunfuño Cálcifer molesto desde la chimenea. Sophie le llevo un pedazo, que Cálcifer no tardo en devorar.

-discúlpenme un momento- dijo Howl levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Howl…?-

- ahora vuelvo Sophie, no te preocupes, no es nada, solo debo ver algo.-la tranquilizo Howl mientras subía.

La chica levanto los platos que sabia tenía que lavar.

-¿Has visto a Howl?, ¿Es por Sophie, verdad?- susurro Michael para que Sophie no pudiera oírlo.

- no ah tardado más de quince minutos en el baño, me parece que esta…- pero Sophie interrumpió.

-¿Qué tanto murmullan ustedes dos?- curioseo Sophie.

- na.. .Nada, Sophie- tartamudeó Michael con las orejas rojas.

Sophie regreso a la floristería, que se lleno de gente mas rápido de lo que podía esperar, entre las mujeres que charlaban y escogían flores le pareció ver que una de ellas, rubia y alta la observaba, en un instante de distracción, la mujer había desaparecido. Decidió no prestarle atención, no era raro que alguien la observara de esa forma.

Cerró la tienda, coloco una parte del dinero de ese día debajo de una maseta con rosas, o Howl se lo gastaría, y llevó lo demás al castillo.

Cuando entro, Howl se hallaba bajando las escaleras.

-Sophie te gustaría…- el Mago se detuvo en el último escalón y se puso pálido, cayó de rodillas. El estrepito hizo que Michael, quién trataba de realizar un conjuro en la mesa se sobresaltara. Sophie corrió hacia él, lo miró. Tenía los ojos en blanco.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y reaccionó ante la presencia de una poderosa magia.

Se puso en pie con la ayuda de Sophie y Michael, los miro, primero a ellos y después al demonio que reposaba en la chimenea, con cara de angustia y una pizca de temor, estaba lívido.

Era el tipo de magia que meses antes lo habían perseguido en forma de una maldición, sin embargo era más fuerte, más extraña. No era la misma magia de la Bruja del Páramo.

Aun no estaba seguro, quizá podría detener el efecto y escapar de ella.

El Mago respiro profundo y se tranquilizo, no les diría nada, no por ahora. Así, ellos estarían a salvo, su amada Sophie estaría a salvo.


	2. chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: en**_** el que Howl viaja a Gales.**

_Ve y atrapa una estrella fugaz,  
logra una raíz de mandrágora con un niño,  
dime donde están todos los años pasados,  
o quien quebró el pie del diablo.  
Enséñame a escuchar el canto de las sirenas,  
o a mantener alejada la picadura de la envidia,  
y encuentra  
qué viento  
hace avanzar a una mente honesta.  
Decide de qué trata,  
escribe tú mismo una estrofa._

_Si has nacido para ver cosas extrañas,  
cosas invisibles al ojo,  
cabalga diez mil días y noches  
hasta que la edad cubra tus cabellos.  
Cuando retornes, me contaras  
las extrañas maravillas que te acontecieron,  
y juraras  
que en ningún lugar  
vive una mujer justa y constante.  
Si tu…_

-Howl, ¿estás bien?- la dulce voz de Sophie se abrió paso ante sus agitados pensamientos.

Lo que en ese instante comenzaba a nacer de su interior le raspaba la garganta, le robaba el aliento, una mezcla de brutales emociones que le oprimían el pecho. Una mezcla inmoral y nociva, un sentimiento lleno de ferocidad.

Se levantó del piso, y tranquilizo a Sophie con un gesto.

- solo debo descansar, Sophie- subió las escaleras, doblo el pasillo, abrió la puerta con pesadez, sentía que dejaba las huellas de sus pasos detrás de él, apenas podía levantar los pies, le ardía la garganta. Los yayos del sol atravesaban la ventana, que muy a lo lejos dejaba ver una pequeña casa y un jardín. Estuvo a punto de caer varias veces, pero continúo a paso firme, se tiro en su cama con dosel mirando hacia el techo, todavía con el rostro tan pálido, que bien pudo haber sido confundido con un cadáver. Miro a las arañas que correteaban por el techo, aquellos animales que tanto le agradaban_._

"_Son tan pequeñas y grises. Me recuerdan a Sophie, vestía de gris la primera vez que la vi" _ pensaba Howl. _"Pero aun así lucia taaan bonita"._

-¿Creen que pueda hacer algo?- le dijo Howl a las arañas, ninguna le respondió.- O ¿es acaso que estoy volviéndome loco?

Detrás de la puerta, escuchando, se hallaba su joven aprendiz, preocupado y consternado por la escena que había presenciado hace unos momentos. Se mostro ante la puerta con una expresión de extrañeza, estaba realmente fastidiado con el comportamiento de Howl.

-¿Amo Howl?- pregunto-¿con quién hablas?- arrugo la nariz a hizo ademan de matar una araña, pero recordó lo mucho que le molestaba al Mago que las matasen.

-¿eh?... con mis pequeñas amiguitas, ¿con quien más iba a ser?- Howl arrastro las palabras y se las lanzo a Michael por la puerta, muy lentamente, con la mirada en blanco y el pelo negro salpicándole la tez blanca.

"_parece que esta delirando",_ pensó Michael_. ¿Si alguna vez me convierto en mago, me volveré tan loco como él?_ Pensó Michael, pero luego recordó todo aquello que el Mago le había enseñado, y lo amable que había sido con el tiempo atrás dejándolo ser su aprendiz. Howl era un mago muy poderoso, poseía poderes extraordinarios y Michael se regañaba así mismo por pensar así de él y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

-…bien…yo- dijo retrocediendo con cuidado hasta desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos incoherentes y maliciosos.

Michael se encontró a Sophie subiendo las escaleras con una taza de leche tibia. Lo hacía siempre para Howl.

-¿Cómo está Howl?- pregunto Sophie.

- será mejor que no subas, ah comenzado a charlar con las arañas, esta delirando- dijo Michael moviendo el dedo alrededor de su cabeza, lo que le hizo entender a Sophie que Howl se había vuelto loco, lo que ya no era una novedad.

Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, pero se lo pensó bien_ "¿por qué me preocupo?, nunca abre esta puerta, no me dejara entrar", _pensó Sophie, pero estaba preocupada y aquel sentimiento era más fuerte que lo mucho que la fastidiaba el tener que preocuparse.

-¿Howl, estas bien?- pregunto Sophie. Nada. Pensó en lo tonta que se había visto hablando con la puerta. Soltó un largo suspiro y regreso a la cocina, refunfuñando, con la típica tonalidad que le daba cierto aire de ancianita.

-¡ayudadme, alguien¡, ¡Sophie¡ ¡muero de abandono aquí arriba¡.- se oyó la voz de Howl gritar desde arriba.

"_pero que tonto"_ pensó Sophie subiendo las escaleras_, "y que tonta soy yo por subir a complacer los caprichos de ese tonto egoísta"._

-¡maldito hombre!- refunfuñaba Sophie a cada paso que daba.

Sophie resoplo, abrió la puerta y se encontró con el mago tumbado en la cama, sumergido entre grises cojines y sabanas blancas.

-¿Qué pasa?- le soltó Sophie, con un tomo más duro de lo que hubiera querido.

-¡que crueldad!, no eres justa conmigo Sophie- se quejo Howl desde la cama.- solo quería ver a mi pequeña Sophie.

-gritabas como un loco Howl, hace un momento vine y tu...- dijo Sophie molesta.- no se qué paso hace un rato, ¡nunca me dices nada¡- dijo cruzando los brazos, dándole la espalda a Howl.

-¡qué ingratitud!, ¡allá va el limo verde!- exclamo Howl, sintiéndose regañado, pero divertido. Una media sonrisa se ocultaba en sus labios, algo que Sophie no puedo pasar por desapercibida.

-Oh no, no esa gelatina podrida- grito Sophie pensando en la última vez. Esa vez Howl había inundado el castillo de gelatina verde, que ella se paso horas limpiando.

- bien, bien, en ese caso solo tenía antojo de un bocadillo y quizá leche...- explicó Howl.

Sophie soltó una larga expresión acompañada de un igualmente largo suspiro.

-¡veo puntitos delante de los ojos! ¡Estoy delirando! ¡Me muero!...solo me muero.- gritaba Howl.

Un golpe, dos, tres más. Caía, sentía que caía, no podía parar aquella emoción, era como si se transformara, caía a través de un espacio infinito y luego se rompía en partes y todo desaparecía.

Sangre. Sangre corriendo por aquella blanca piel, con los ojos muy abiertos, la satisfacción que aquello le provocaba. La sed y el hambre que le hacía sentir, una maliciosa sonrisa se pario paso a sus labios y Sophie… ¿sangre?

Howl se despabiló en la cama, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo había podido pensar tal atrocidad? Se le había quedado un sabor amargo en la boca, la cabeza había comenzado a darle punzadas. ¿Había sido él quién lo había pensado? Nunca podría desearle mal a nadie. Y a Sophie. A Sophie menos que a nadie.

-me odio…-murmuro Howl metiendo la cara entre las manos y agacho la cabeza. Hundiéndose aun más hondo en las sabanas. El pelo negro buscaba refugiarse también en sus manos. La ira había comenzado a acumularse en sus ojos en forma de lágrimas. Apretaba los puños con una fuerza descomunal, impropia de él.

-¡Vaya magos!- mascullaba Sophie de regreso a la cocina después de haber dejado la leche en el cuarto de Howl.- ¡creí que deliraba! Yo lo veo perfectamente cuerdo…- murmuraba Sophie, con toda la ira contenida, sin saber que se equivocaba.

Se ato el cabello rojo en una larga trenza y lo cepillo, seguía utilizando el espacio debajo de la escalera para dormir, porque Howl no había tenido tiempo de perfeccionar su nueva habitación… después de todo ella solo hacia el aseo ¿Por qué debería Howl darle una habitación "más apropiada"? Howl nunca la había tratado como novia, nunca había dicho que lo fuera, no le gustaba pensar en eso, pero lo hacía de todos modos. Su cabello Estaba sedoso y brillante, se metió entre las sabanas y cerró los ojos…

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sophie despertó, Howl había dejado el baño lleno de vapor, y salió dejando un aroma dulce, a rosas, tras sí, un olor que a Sophie la volvía loca, despertaba todos sus sentidos y al verlo cada mañana entendía porqué le aguantaba tanto. A veces pensaba que estaba harta de Howl. Pero sentía un amor inmensurable hacia el…

-buenos días mi ratita gris- dijo Howl, atrayendo a Sophie hacia si para plantarle un dulce beso en los labios, con solo un pequeño roce de aquella boca de sonrisa aperlada, él se olvidaba de todo, algo siempre se rompía en él cuando la besaba.

Estiro la mano y tomo una rebanada de pan recién horneado por Sophie.

-me pican los pies, regreso en un rato- dijo Howl caminando hacia la puerta tratando de ocultar su pálido rostro lleno de inquietud. No quería dejar a Sophie tanto tiempo, le fastidiaba dejarla así, pero ella no entendería.

Howl giro sobre sus pies y clavo sus ojos azules en la puerta. Avanzo tambaleante, miro por encima del hombro hacia los troncos que apenas humeaban, Cálcifer, que terminaba de despertar, lo miraba con horror, suplicante.

Giro el disco hacia el lado negro y honradamente salió al vacio.

-Howl…- dijo Sophie en tono de suplica.

Llovía. El pelo se le pegaba a la cara y el barro amenazaba con tirarlo, pero siguió andando, el agua inundaba todo el valle, su ropa empapada se aferraba con desesperación. Su corazón saltaba de su pecho, sus piernas amenazaban con abandonarle, como si flotara sin rumbo fijo, todo dentro de él se revolvió produciendo una confusión demente y malsana, sintió un dolor que le calaba las piernas. Le pareció oír voces, poco a poco el oxigeno dejo sus pulmones .Llego al límite con un último aliento.

-¿Howell? ¿Eres tú?... ¡dios mío, Howl!- grito una voz a lo lejos, demasiado lejos para que Howl la oyera con claridad.

Abrió los ojos, las sabanas de la cama estaban duras y olían a polvo, ya ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba. ¿Habría podido llegar?

-¿Howell?- dijo una voz melodiosa pero fría- ¿Qué te ah pasado.

-yo…- Howl gimió al tratar de levantarse- es… magia, creo que proviene de aquí.

Megan cruzo la habitación con aspecto de estar un poco molesta. La llovizna se había transformado en niebla. Se detuvo en la puerta y se le quedo mirando muy seriamente.

-¿te quedaras mucho?- dijo Megan con indiferencia.

- ¡pero qué injusto ¡ estas siendo muy mala conmigo- exclamo Howl.

-¿mala?- pregunto Megan.- ¡vienes aquí con un aspecto terrible!, no pueden verte así. Mari aun duerme y los chicos, ya me has preocupado lo suficiente a mí. Ahora tomate ese té y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Howl se sorprendió ante la reacción de su hermana, lucia realmente preocupada.

-¡vaya bienvenida! No te preocupes, no me quedare por mucho- dijo Howl dándole un sorbito al té. Tenía un sabor a menta y lavanda.

Se levanto de la cama con hosquedad y camino hacia el pasillo con lentitud y torpeza. Recargó una mano al marco de la puerta y tomo aire. Antes de salir se giro sobre los pies y miro a si hermana.

-gracias- dijo Howl. El te le había caído muy bien, le había devuelto algo de color.

Megan trago, se dio la vuelta y entro a la cocina.

Howl se dirigió a un pequeño edificio blanco cerca de la casa, al lo lago de un camino negro y liso. Llego a una calle con casas apretadas a ambos lados, las cortinas que cubrían la ventana, que antes habían sido muy blancas, estaban raídas y sucias.

Entró y el piso estaba lleno de papeles, el polvo cubría los muebles. El mago se sentó en aquel sillón tan incomodo que había en la pequeña estancia, una vez que recupero el aliento miro el librero a su izquierda, rebosante de libros enmohecidos. Paso es dedo índice por la cubierta de cada libro, buscando, sin éxito alguno. Al parecer el libro no estaba ahí.

Camino tambaleante a la entrada cuando se percato de un libro posado en la mesa de centro.

"John Done" se leía en la portada del libro. Por fin, ese era.

Howl no encontraba fuerza para levantar la tapa, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Las páginas crujieron entre sus dedos, leyó ávidamente.

Salió con urgencia a la calle y soltó a correr. La colina se hacía cada vez mas empinada, el valle alrededor del castillo aun seguía inundado. Un calor abrumador le recorrió la piel al entrar.

-¡Howl!- grito Cálcifer desde la chimenea.

-Es el poema, mi amigo- dijo Howl.- la maldición… aun tiene una tercera estrofa.

NOTAS: ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO CAP, POR FAVOR DÉJENME REVIEWS, ES LO QUE ME ALIENTA A CONTINUAR, DÍGANME QUE LES PARECIÓ.


End file.
